L'aventure de l'amour
by Littlejuju
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient comdamnés, l'amour les rencontra. Petit OS court sur le couple Frobin.


Voilà un petit OS court sur le couple Franky/Robin :).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans vos reviews ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette rencontre ? Dans ce train la menant à une mort certaine, il avait été là.

Il l'avait secouru malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il avait mis en jeu sa vie pour elle alors qu'elle, elle avait supprimé tout espoir de survit.

Et cela elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Quand tout allais être perdu, quand les canons la pointaient prêt à abattre leur sentence. Il s'était interposé entre elle et ses bourreaux.

Tout ce qu'elle croyait depuis son enfance fut aboli depuis ce jour là. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré avoir la chance d'être simplement acceptée dans ce monde. Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence des paroles de Sauro, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Oui elle les avait enfin trouvé ces amis qu'elle recherchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle se sentait enfin libre, libre d'être ce qu'elle voulait être.

Et alors elle se battit corps et âme avec ses compagnons. Jusqu'à la victoire tant attendu. Et ils repartirent tous ensemble.

Et puis alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien, il leur avait fourni un bateau. Ce nouveau compagnon bien qu'il refusait l'idée d'être pirate.

Alors elle avait participé au plan pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Car elle le voulait, oui, elle le désirait près d'elle pour toujours.

Pourquoi ? Car elle l'aimait tout simplement. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui et maintenant elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre sa vie sans lui.

Oui elle l'aimait ce pervers, se promenant toujours à moitié nu et avec sa coupe de cheveux bleu en pétard. Cet homme, avec des caractéristiques de robot dont lui avait été le créateur. Cette personne dont la personnalité pouvait être dure dans les moments dangereux ou qui pouvait être d'un tel émotif quand la compassion le prenait.

Il était atypique, pas comme les autres. C'était pour elle une nouvelle aventure qui ne lui tardait de commencer. Une aventure unique, leur aventure.

Lui avait été de suite attiré par cette beauté toute droite sortie des songes. Ses yeux bleus assoiffés de connaissances regardaient tout dans les moindres détails, ne laissant rien leur échapper. Une touche de mystère perlait en elle, l'attirant au plus haut point.

C'est alors que des aventures commençaient avec le bleu en plus dans l'équipage, tout plus folles les unes que les autres. Jusqu'à que des ennemis plus forts leur barrèrent le chemin. Balayer du champ de bataille par Kuma le tyran, ils furent alors éparpillés à travers le globe.

Après la mort du frère de leur capitaine, l'annonce des deux années séparées fut mise en place.

Les deux amoureux secrets obéirent aux ordres bien que leurs cœurs ni étaient pas.

Le manque les tenaillait. Chaque jour, ils s'entrainaient sans relâche pour oublier que l'autre était absent. C'était tout se qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Leur motivation était qu'à la fin du temps escompté, ils se reverraient. Enfin.

Jamais leurs amours n'avaient été aussi forts. Leur montrant le degré de leurs sentiments.

Et puis les deux années s'écoulèrent.

Elle s'avança vers le bateau et le découvrit sirotant un cola. Jamais une telle joie ne la prit, le fait de le voir la chamboula. Son corps avait été remplacé par une multitude d'arme enlevant son aspect humain. Pourtant tout cela lui important guère, car pour elle c'était cela qui lui donnait son charme.

Ils étaient repartis pour de nouvelles aventures, mais le manque des deux ans avait laissé ses traces.

Aucuns des deux ne voulaient revivre cela. Si bien qu'ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments, à l'arrière du navire dans un décor somptueux qu'étaient les fonds marins.

Ils celèrent alors leur amour dans un baiser marquant le début de leur aventure, celle de l'amour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et maintenant vous avez juste à mettre une review pour me dire le résultat x)


End file.
